Too drunk for words
by halflitshadow101
Summary: So this is a twist of PP2 with Emily and Beca because they were so intense. Please review ect and rated T to be safe, i am terrible at summaries


_A/N So I was rewatching PP2 (as you do lol) and couldn't help but notice (spoilers if u haven't seen it) Beca's and Emily's chemistry (especially in the studio scene because Beca was flirting so damn much which defo made certain that she's bi in the movies). So as a result of pent up feels I have to write this! I am really sorry for how rubbish and cheesey it is but practise makes pitch perfect right? I have no idea what the ship would be called so I'm just gonna call it Munk (haha)/ Embeca..._

"Hi! Hi!"

A hand waved in front of Becas face, not too close yet close enough to catch her attention like that hand had been waiting for the perfect moment to strike and grab her and-

Beca was so drunk. Beca was standing, flicking her hair out of her face, listening to the music and a younger women stood there grinning like she had won the lottery. Well- she had won Becas attention so it was close enough. Beca naturally glanced up and down at this mysterious women because that's what everyone does right? She was drawn in by how tall, dark and handsome she was as cliches go. Beca was really drawn as she felt her face loosen and smile, or then again maybe she was drunk, really drunk.

"I am so excited to meet the woman who single-handedly created the Bella sound. We're sisters! I can't believe we're sisters!" This half drunk, marbled face was squealing at Beca, and her lips were moving in waves like they were making sweet harmony in the mix of screams and heavy music pounding in Becas ears. Arms enveloped the smaller brunette and she smelt of cinnamon and her arms draped around her shoulders like a blanket, electrifying all her insides before they were ripped away from the Bellas shoulders way too soon than she'd have admitted. Beca kept her smile, and suddenly it clicked.

"Hi! Chloe texted me we added a Legacy. I didn't even know that was a thing." Beca said, and she realised she hadn't replied to her best friend, she realised she hadn't heard 'the' beautiful and confident but introverted Emily Junk sing yet and and then she realised that she must be very very drunk.

"It's a thing alright! I mean I'm a thing so it's gotta be a thing right?"

"I think it's a thing." Beca smirked and she stepped a little bit closer but managed to restrain herself without stumbling- so she can't be drunk right? Beca's got this under control, she's not doing anything brash, she's just being cool and collected and- "I think you're a thing anyways. Are you? Are you?" and Beca was playfully prodding Emily, who she had barely known for a minute on the shoulder as if every touch would recharge the energy that burnt her fingertips. Beca never was open, so when she was it was a big deal, and when she was drunk and opening up to a half stranger-half new family member: it was a disaster. But Emily was laughing, they were drinking, the Bella's' were dancing and Beca was drunk.

Yet the next day came too soon and Beca wasn't drunk. In fact months flew by and she hardly got drunk. She just worked, mixed, and played the innocent captain who was so not sneaking behind anyone's backs to secure her future. But there she was, everyday asking 'when are we going to sing?' like it was an option and Beca would sigh and she would slam her laptop shut and end rehearsals because the mixes weren't done, Fat Amy needed a break, Chloe would be having a mini-meltdown in the corner. And she- Emily- would be standing there way too close for comfort smiling, always smiling- even more than Chloe, hoping, relying on Beca and Beca felt her need, her pressure and everyday she wanted to get party all over again so at least she'd have an excuse to why she feels so drunk around Emily everyday.

So after skills rehearsal and Beca was fumbling on her laptop, she could smell the cinnamon aroma coming closer, and Beca glanced up only for a second. Beca knew Benji was right, Emily was an Angel and Beca was going straight to hell.

"Is it weird that we never got around to singing today?" Emily asked, her nervousness making Beca feel more confident like never before. It felt weird to Beca, she found Emily acting so gingerly and cautious and cute. Cute. Cute was something Beca always cringed at and yet she loved watching every emotion flow through Emily like she had just felt them for the first time because it reminded Beca of how alive and innocent she was- how human she was which is of course going to be.. cute.

"Well, it's kind of hard to start singing without arrangements, and that's on me. So thank you for reminding me." Beca was harsh, but she was busy, she was becoming a producer and she was not prepared to fall any longer for the dark tall and cute women in front of her. Hell no, Beca had lost Jesse a few weeks ago to his career overseas, so she was going to toughen up and she was going to do the Beca thing of 'shutting everyone out thing' because Beca never really believed in long term relationships and she never really believed in the word cute.

"Yeah, Bec, we're gonna need that ASAP so we can start nailing down our choreography." Chloe was there backing Emily up just like she had done when Aubrey shot her down. From the corner of her eye Beca could see the flicker of hope Chloe gave Emily as it warmed her smile knowing she had a voice. It reminded Beca how three years ago Beca had lost her voice as a Bella, and now Beca was stopping Emily from singing and claiming her own.

"Right on top of that, Chlo."

"Awes!"

"Yeah, awes." Beca uttered, she was tired, grouchy and still not drunk yet.

"So I just wanted to let you know that I've been working really hard on, you know, calming my nerves and keeping my eyes open. I was wondering if you could give me some pointers, maybe. And, you know, with the singing... I don't know exactly where you're gonna put me in the songs, but I..."

"I don't mean to be rude. I just have somewhere that I need to be." Beca interrupted, slinging her bag over her shoulders. For once Beca didn't want to leave, she wanted to listen, she wanted to talk to Emily but time wasn't getting any younger and she couldn't mess her career up. She was going to do a Jesse and break her own heart so she could move on and make money. "Um... You did great today." Beca mumbled, hurrying off towards the doors. The feeling wouldn't shake off: Beca felt guilty and she wanted to turn around and inspire and love Emily but she had her own Legacy to fulfil.

Beca wasn't too sure why she felt so much for Emily. She liked being in denial of her feelings like she was with the Kommissar who was tall, marbled face, passionate and utterly flawless. Just like Emily. Beca felt tipsy around the German woman, but nothing as intense as she was feeling for Legacy who was always lost in her world, writing songs and retelling dreams that everyone dismissed. So the lingering glances towards the Legacy, her standing shoulder to shoulder in the riff off, and her heart filling with joy rather than anger like Chloe when Emily well and truly fucked it up with an original song that cost them a gift card felt completely natural and she dismissed anything at all.

Sitting by the campfire on the last day of retreat Beca was listening to Emily pour her soul to her, and Beca returned the gesture. They gazed at each other, the smoke from the fire silhouetting Emily's face like an echo of the sun. Beca knew she didn't have to be the boss, she knew she didn't have to be strong, she wanted to be like Emily who was just herself, she wanted Emily to herself. So when everyone boarded the bus to go back to their Bella household after the longest retreat of their life, Beca managed to sit next to Emily at the back ready to talk and ask her about her songs and about how she's finding university when-

"Are you sure you want to collab with me? Or were you saying that because it was in the moment kind of thing which is cool I totally get that.." Emily was waffling, again, and Beca rolled her eyes this time feeling nervous.

"No seriously dude, you have a great voice and I want to hear more of it." Beca said, and she cringed slightly wondering how the hell she managed to make it so cheesey. "I mean more of your songs."

"Well I can sure do songs." Emily giggled shrugging slightly.

Beca wasn't too sure whether Emily's laughed was because she was happy, or whether she was always nervous and she was hoping for the latter to be true because then Emily was always nervous around Beca which is a good thing right?

"Well your song you sang earlier-"

"Oh that, it's not finished or anything."

"Still, it's good Legacy believe in yourself, I think we can do something with it." Beca whispered and winked cheekily making Emily to gain a crimson burn across her cheeks.

"I never imagined being a Bella was going to be this amazing." It was Emily's turn to whisper.

"I never imagined you'd be so amazing Em."

"Really because I.." and suddenly she was no longer whispering, she just kept staring, aching to move in a little bit closer as her eyes scanned all over Becas face, searching for a sign, invading every last detail of her as her eyes never tore away.

"Do you want to sing a song?" Beca uttered closing the gap between their faces just a little bit more, like she was teasing the legacy but inviting her in to drink her soul.

"What right here? Right now?"

"Just don't pick Titanium or Chloe will go crazy." Beca rolled her eyes and she twisted her body more, resting her hands on Legacy's lap making Emily lick her lips unsure what to do as limbs lingered in the right places and she shuffled closer towards her captain.

"W-why Titanium?" Legacy could barely keep it together- it was either melt into a puddle of hot excited and needy mess in front of Beca, or sing and at least she could sing.

"I'll tell you another time.."

"You're the boss!" Emily exclaimed and no matter how loud, how quiet she could be, Beca never noticed, she just gazed at the younger woman just like they had for the first time whilst she was waiting for Jesse to come back. But Jesse was gone, again, and Beca had heard the mysterious woman sing in a raw and transfixing voice and she didn't care. She had forgotten how to let go because soon she was deciding how they were going to use her boss's studio- risking her career on the line for a cute, pretty legacy who she couldn't wait to sing with. She was no Benji but Beca didn't need magic when she already had Emily.


End file.
